Final Fantasy: Gathering of Legends
by ffsinder
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP It's actually a FF 7910 This is my first Fic so please no destuctive critticism please just tipps and reccomendations and please send a copy of all reveiws to my EMail
1. Tifa Cloud Barret

**Chapter I - Cloud's Story**

Cloud sat at the counter with Barret while Tiffa served them drinks at the new Seventh Heaven pub in Kalm.

"So Cloud" said Tifa "got all those reactors destroyed yet?"

"No not yet" he responded taking a sip of his drink "I only have the Nibelheim reactor to destroy, this time though instead of using a summon materia I was gonna use a bomb I made from some of Jesse's designs, you know kinda like a memento to an old friend."

"Good idea" said Barret lifting a drink with his new mechanical arm "you know I'll have to with ya last time you set one of those things you went into a fit"

"Cloud let me go we haven't been to our home town in soooooooo long"

"How bout we all go the entire team I'll call everybody"

Cloud pulled out his PHS and dialed a number and placed it to his ear

"Hello, Cid?" a pause "hey this is cloud we were wondering if you could run around and pick everyone up Barret, Tiffa, and I were planning a trip and were wonderin if everyone wanted to go." a pause "well were all in Kalm I don't know where everyone else is I'll call when I find out." a pause "yeah thanks talk to you later bye."

"Cid's in" he dialed another number

"Hello? Yuffie? Hey Yuff we were planning on all going to Nibelheim together. The whole group wanna come?" a pause "Yeah Cid's gonna pick everyone up." a pause "Cool, I gotta go call everyone else." A pause "wait where we picking you up?" a pause "Cosmo? Cool hey wait is Red nearby?" a pause "He wanna come?" a pause "Cool talk later bye."

"Check Red and Yuffie" he dialed another number.

"Hey Reeves?" a pause" Hey this is Cloud" a pause "Hey we were all planning a trip Nibelheim and we're asking everyone to come" a pause "Were we gonna pick you up?" A pause "Midgar? What are you doing there" a pause "Well were all sitting here at Kalm why don't you just meet us over here and Cid's going to pick us all up okay bye."

"Reeves will be here before sundown" he re-dialed Cid's number

"Hello? Hey Cid, Cloud again, Reeves will meet us in Kalm, Yuffie's visiting Red up at Cosmo Canyon and I'm guessing Vincent's still staying at the old Shin-Ra mansion okay see you tomorrow bye"

"Everyone's coming Reeves will be here in a couple hours and hopefully Vincent's still in Nibelheim because he doesn't have a PHS"

"Cool" said Tiffa "Where's Reeves gonna sleep at?"

"Well he can sleep at my place" responded Cloud "It's only me over there right now"

At that moment Marline came running in (she's now 14 years old and is quite an impressive fighter under Tifa's teachings

"Cloud there's a some girl out hear that wants to see you"

Cloud turned around and looked at Tifa who smiled Cloud gave a shrug to show he has no idea who it could be so he grabbed his drink walked over to the door and opened it up.


	2. Zack Aeris

**Chapter II – Zack and Aeris **

Cloud dropped his glass.

"You're dead" he stepped back a few steps "You're both dead"

As he backed off Barret and Tifa saw the faces of Aeris and Zack.

Tiffa jumped over the counter and ran towards Aeris and place her hand against her face Aeris had tears in her eyes "It's really you." She gave Aeris a hug and she started crying on Tifa's shoulder. Zack walked in

"Yo, Cloud"

"What's going on?" cloud forced out "I saw you die." He paused "I saw you both die!"

"Long story" Zack said, Aeris was wiping of her eyes "but can we get some sleep first?"

Barret stood up "Yeah, Aeris you can bunk up with Marline at my place and Zack you can stay a Clouds place he's got room"

"Yeah, Yeah that a work" Cloud said in a state of shock

So Cloud and Zack left the pub and walked the streets and ended up at Cloud's house "I'm dead tired" Zack said pulling his sword hilt and placing it next Clouds against the wall they both held the same Buster Sword.

"Hey Cloud do me a favor" he said flopping down on the bed

"huh" cloud looked up

"I can't sleep" he said

"Got it" Cloud pulled out a Green Materia and muttered "Sleep" the crystal gave off a slight glow and then, nothing.

Zack sat up "Well looks like we don't have time to sleep every thing has already gone to hell"


	3. Reeves

**Chapter III – Reeves**

Cloud, Zack, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, and Marline were all sitting at Clouds house drinking some of Tifa specialty when Reeves walked in.

"Hey what's up with the lon………what the hell!" he said noticing Aeris, he had never met Zack.

"Sit down Zack and me are about to explain everything" said Aeris drinking milk because she doesn't drink alcohol

"First" Zack was the first to speak "Remember when you were chasing Sepheroth every time you caught up to him he forced you to fight Jenova, escaping in your confusion." Everyone nodded "Remember how every time he forced you to fight it, it took on a different more powerful form?" everyone one nodded "Well it wasn't the same Jenova it was a completely new being that Sepheroth spawned from him self" every one nodded "And, you never fought the real Jenova, the being that escaped from the Shin-Ra HQ had nothing to do with the ones you fought" everyone nodded "You need to find Lucretia, she is Jenova she took on a form that she knew one of you would recognize and trust" everyone nodded

"So" said Cloud "Lucretia is really Jenova, so how did you get here?"

"We" said Aeris reluctantly "We don't know."

"So" said Cloud "What about the Materia?"

"Well" said Zack "We also think that Sepheroth could have returned with us and as a way to keep him from summoning Meteor again the Earth in combination with Holy canceled out the effects of all materia"

"Where is Jenova?" said Reeves

"Oh like you don't know" said Aeris

"Huh?" said Reeves

"Oh, Zack and I know all about you and what's left of the Turks trying to create a new Shin-Ra


	4. Vincent

Chapter 4 Vincent

"I've know idea what you are talking about" Reeve said reaching his hand under the table

"Don't play stupid with me Reeve why don't you tell Reno and Rude to come inside" at that exact moment Reno and Rude did walk in followed by a young looking man with shoulder length black hair wearing the same dark blue suit as the other three the new Turk walked up "Meet the Neo-Turks we are not your enemies if we're going to get anything solved we need to work together"

"We'll also need to know your name" and as soon as cloud said it the unknown man pulled out a gun held to the side of Rude's head and pulled the trigger and before Reno could react put three bullets into his chest.

"The names Vincent I do believe we've all met" he said "would I be correct?"

"Okay" said Zack "First off why did you just kill Rude and Reno if you've decided to join up with them?"

"Well" said Reeve "If he hadn't they would have blown a hole in at least three of you"

Vincent sat down "Okay lets start from the beginning Reeve met up with them at the remains of Shin-Ra HQ when he was looking around if there was anything intact in Midgar he could use for some invention thing of his they had guns pointed at Lucretia and me, Lucretia showed up in Nibelheim and asked me to come to the Shin-Ra HQ and I said yes so when we got there she was acting weird and then she transformed into this beast with four long tentacles and looked a lot like the last time we fought Jenova and I had assumed that the Jenova cells within her had taken a dominant effect and then Rude and Reno appeared guns pointed at Jenova and started blowing away at it then it morphed back into Lucretia and as the bullets hit her she just stood there and laughed and then floated into the air and flew out of view so it ended up as Reno, Rude, Reeve and I were sitting at the HQ and then they asked us to join the Turks since we had former association with Shin-Ra he also forgot we had a loyalty towards Cloud so we joined in the case that we might gain some useful information so we were talking and Reno and Rude decided to have all of you assassinated and then as by miracle these two showed up as if they were illusions they just walked out of the shadows and was just as confused as us so then Rude and Reno walked off to go find some stuff for Reeve's invention while we stayed and 'guarded' those two we formulated a plan and then they ran here to meet you after you gave me a call and when we told Reno and Rude what happened they decided to come here and use Reeve as a cover and then they planned to kill you so he really had no choice but to pop them."

Barret spoke "So much stuff has happened in the past few hours I just cant wait to get to Nibelheim" and about at that time they heard a loud rumbling out side and they hadn't even noticed it was morning already.


End file.
